pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Golurk
Golurk is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It is the seventh Pokémon he caught in Unova, and his fifty fourth overall. Pokémon Tales: N In the Wild In Vs. Reshiram, Golett tried fending off Team Plasma grunts from invading the Dragonspiral Tower but failed. Ian and Victini drove them off and Ian healed Golett with a Potion. Golett decided to follow the group and lands a Shadow Punch on Shadow Triad's Cofagrigus before he fled. In Vs. Seismitoad, Golett assisted Iris and Druddigon fend off N and Reshiram from harming anyone else. Golett equated Ian as a "good human" and anyone who attacked him was a "bad human." When Ian was in the hospital, Golett stayed by his side along with Rui. It was the first one to notice the Shadow Triad attacking, but is defeated by Krookodile. In Vs. Palpitoad, Golett stayed by Ian's side as he was released from the hospital. As Ian was having difficulty in opening his Pokéballs, he commands Golett to battle a wild Palpitoad. Palpitoad confuses it with Super Sonic and flees. Later Palpitoad ambushes them and defeats Golett. Once Rui captures Palpitoad, Ian officially captures Golett and welcomes it to the team. With Ian In Vs. Casey, Golett battles Casey's Meganium in the Shopping Mall 9 tournament. Due to Ian freezing up, Golett is defeated quickly. In Vs. Bisharp, Golett explored the inside of the shopping mall, finding a pair of Choice Specks. As Rui agreed to buy them for it, Golett gave Ian the Earth Plate it was holding so it could hold the Specks instead. In Vs. Haxorus, Golett is chosen to battle Drayden's Zweilous. It shows off a new Mega Punch, but is quickly overpowered. Ian recalls it before it is defeated. In Race Against Time, Golett is chosen to fend against the Team Rocket Trio. It shows an affiliation towards Omni-Steve, seeming to know him. Later, when the group is in the past, Ian sends Golett to infiltrate the group of Golett controlled by Marcus. Golett is detected and returned by Ian. One of the Golett sentries, after being freed from Marcus' control by the Earth Plate, assists Omni-Steve. Omni-Steve entrusts this Golett with the Earth Plate to hide. This Golett would the one Ian catches thousands of years later. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Meganium and Zebstrika, Golett and Excadrill battle Casey's Meganium and Zebstrika in the Vertress Conference. Golett mainly battles Meganium and takes heavy damage from his powerful Grass attacks. With encouragement from Ian Golett evolves into Golurk and learns Fly. This new move and power boost allows it to defeat Meganium. In Vs. Gothitelle, Golurk battles Sabrina's Gothitelle. Gothitelle reveals it has the Choice Specks on, which powers up one move but prevents using the others. Golurk's Shadow Punch is held off while it is confused by Flatter. In a surprise twist, Golurk's ability is revealed to be Klutz, making the Choice Specks useless. Golurk defeats Gothitelle after this but is defeated by Musharna. In Vs. Golurk, Golurk battles against Shauntel's Golurk of the Elite Four. It's obvious that Ian's Golurk is outmatched at the beginning, taking dozens of attacks. After Ian and Golurk figure out their enemies movement patterns they go on the offensive. They manage to land several heavy blows that cause both Pokémon to go down. When Ian's Golurk stands up it is declared the victor. In How Team Rocket Stole Christmas, Golurk flies Ian to and around the Alola region. It rescues the stolen Pokémon from Team Rocket. It later defeats Joe's Sirfetch'd and is severely injured by Mega Blastoise. Personality Golett acts like a robot, due to his species being artificially created. It has a solidified sense of good and evil. When Team Plasma and N attacked itself and others like Ian, Golett decided they were "bad humans." And when Ian defended Golett and healed it, he was considered a "good human." Golett has devoted itself to Ian since then, staying by his side. It also has a long memory. When Omni-Steve met it in the past, it remembered him thousands of years later. Known Moves Trivia * Golurk is the second of Ian's Pokémon to be a re-occurring wild Pokémon. The first was his Loudred. * Ian obtains Golett due to the Golett line being my favorite Gen V Pokémon. * Golurk lived in the past, being thousands of years old. This makes it the oldest known Pokémon he owns. * Golett has battled in 1 gym battle. It never achieved a victory in a gym battle. * Golurk has battled 1 Elite Four member, Shauntel. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Ghost Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon